The Burning Kingdom
by Rockeye
Summary: Hitomi comes back to Gaia and with her comes a deadly force trying to seperate her and Van. Her power blinds the world and is she truly who she says she is?
1. Prologue: The Perilous Vow

** Prologue: The Perilous Vow**

** By: shiro*tenshi******

**"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead."**   
** -Bertrand Russell******

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne or any of the characters in Esca that are here. I own the plot, though it was created by someone and is common, so whatever. Anyway, the title is probably used, cuz I guess it's not original. Anyway, read! 

A/N: This is yet another continuation! I know, we're all tired of this! This is a bit different though! I've got more crap to put here and stuff, so stay tuned! Oh yeah, this has a melancholy type-twist thign! Enjoy! 

The light rays of the sun shone on the pendant, the rays retracting within the pendant, allowing it to glisten. It was still warm as the young man held it. He smiled at the floating figure elevating towards the heavens of Gaia, by the pillar of light. As the light followed the figure towards the Mystic Moon, the young man's smile faded and he looked upon his omen, the pendant, his only token left of his love for her. 

The young raven haired man headed towards the ruins of what was Fanelia. He looked among the ruins, ordering the citizens as well as the regiments of the country to rid and rebuild the ruins for Fanelia to be a country again. 

"We have found a place from what was a palazzo to act as a temporairy throne room," said one surviving Advisor to the reknown king. Slowly, he walked up to the palazzo, his fingers still clasped around the pendant. The rebirth of Fanelia continued, more ruins were cleared and more buildings were constructed, all more stable than before. 

One cold night, after the citizens returned to wherever their habitations may be, the young king stepped out onto the balcony of the palazzo. He looked upon the constructed buildings and seemed satisfied with the citizens work. He gave a silent prayer to his family and the lost people during the burning of Fanelia and looked again at the pendant. He held it towards the heavens and said: 

_For every day I have this pendant in my possession,_   
_I vow that I will forever live in melancholy._   
_Everyday I am without her, I will love no other_   
_For only I will love her when we are reunited again in Gaia._

The king returned to his sleeping quaters, the pendant in hand and gave a request to a nearby worker asking him to craft a fine platnium box to fit the momento of her. He climbed into his large canopy, truely fit for a king and gradually fell into the oblivion of sleep, his mind still on her. 

For three years, the people helped in the ressurection of their beloved country, Fanelia. The young king simply watched them, contributing what he could, whenever he could and remained faithful to his vow. His palazzo became an imperial palace again, to his satisfaction. All the servants and guards returned, residing within the castle quaters. Fanelia itself had immigrants from the former Zaibach Empire, Ispano, even Auturia, all of Gaia came pouring into Fanelia, which had expanded. The people loved their king and were oblivious to his incompetent emotions, which were veiled by his love for Fanelia. When he came into reign, he had taken over parts of the former Zaibach Empire, Ispano (by treaty) and parts of Austuria, after he and the girl from the Mystic Moon saved all of Gaia. 

Although his country became one of the most powerful, (not even surpassed by the next most powerful country in ranking, Austuria)the king's young heart was still in melancholy. Curse this vow. If I love her so much, she must come to me he thought. The king took the pendant, walked towards the balcony about to throw it, yet he looked at it. It was all he could keep as a token of her and placed it back into the sacred platnium box in memory of her. It was hand cassembled platnium with Ambient diamonds and rubies. The cushioned silk inside was made to hold the pendant. The king closed the box again, trying to ignore the contents of memory of her within the box and heal his heart, drowning in sorrow and pain. 

A/N2: That was pretty bad, wasn't it? Anyway, I'm thinking of changing the titl! I've got Prophecies of Love, which is the original, but what do you think? I'm writing chapter 1, this is just a prologue! Anyway, I wrote the first chapter before this prologue and I hope you like that one! 

-shiro*tenshi-   


** By: shiro*tenshi**   
** ©2001 by shiro tenshi**   
** Prophecies of Love**   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Return to Me

** Chapter 1: Return to Me**

** "You don't love a woman because she is beautiful, but she is beautiful because you love her."**   
** -Anonymous-**   
** By: shiro*tenshi**

Disclaimer: I don't own lots of things. First of all, the title I used above is NOT mine, Escaflowne is not mine (as well as its characters) and the quote is not mine. I also do not own Oxford University, or Jordan College, which in in Oxford, at least I think so. Anyway, enough with the disclaimers, read! I also do not own the Anne Rice novel I will mention. 

The sun rose again, dawning anothere day in Fanelia. Its bright rays shone proudly, illumintaing the country and warming every face of its citizens. It had been a lengthly five years since the love of Van and Hitomi changed the fate of Gaia, when the Zaibach Empire fell and a world found peace again. Dragons fly amongst this rebuilt country no more, for everyone has accepted Fanelia's fate and present. 

Atop the regnant palace stood Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of all Fanelia. Since the Great War, he accepted his and Hitomi's fate. When the cursed dragons' blood made contact with his sword, he knew he would be king and accepted governing a broken country. From the moment the war ended, the citizens as well as Van have been rebuilding their now vast country, living the future they thought they could only dream of. 

Sitting in the Imperial Gardens, overlooking the market bazaar, Van pulled out Hitomi's pendant, his omen of her. He swung it back and forth, reminicing on Hitomi's amazement in telling him how it kept every cycle of time in perpetuity. 

Van smiled as he watched the pendant swing back and forth. "It has been too long," he said with a solemn smile on his face. He never noticed a person coming into his room with a dagger in his hand. 

¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*Earth¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 

Hitomi was frantically sorting through her collection of books, trying to find the one she was reading. To her annoyance, she was unsuccessful. 

"I'm in my second year in university and I'm still not organized!" she exclaimed. 

After her departure from Gaia, Hitomi returned to school and was now in university, majoring in journalism. Although Hitomi still enjoyed track, she took greater interest in the arts. Hitomi had evolved since her last encounter with Van, yet some feature still remained the same. Her hair was now a golden brown shade. It was shoulder-length and rich with a pleasant scent. She maintained her lean figure and her creamy white skin. Hitomi had grown taller in the past years, still loving Van. Her attitude became more justified considering she took leadeership in almost everything and yearned to become a successful business woman. 

Finally, Hitomi found her book and dashed out the dorm to find a quiet café to eat and read. 

Hitomi, like her old self ran through the street of Oxford and spotted here favourite café, The Spotted Cow. (really it is, my mom says so!) Ignoring the boisterous crowd, Hitomi found her favourite seat in the café, off to the side with a comfortable couch and a table. She ordered some sweets and tea while opening her book, _Pandora _by Anne Rice. Soon, people came rushing in with their business suits and briefcases. She even spotted some of her fellow University schoolmates. 

"Hey, did you see that huge flash of light yesterday? It was all over the news and no one seems to know what it is,' said one of Hitomi's schoolmates. 

This made Hitomi look up from her book. The descriptions from her schoolmate made it seem familiar to her somehow. 

A/N: I know this was weird, but I had to dos omething, so excuse some errors and stuff. Some of it may have many spelling errors, so notify me if I'm wrong. I had to wright this is Russian first because my little sister was looking at it. Anyway, I know the schoolmate seems stupid, but it's my fic and I can do what I want! Also, they probably don't take science or astronomy! Anyway, it's suppose to be a new thing that no one knows about. The spark is suppose to symbolise Van's being almost killed. Hitomi was supposed to come (hence the title) and other crap that I'll mention in the next chapter! Arigotu for reading! Thankies! 

** By: shiro*tenshi**   
** ©2001 by shiro tenshi**   
** The King of Hearts**   



	3. Chapter 2: The Hunted

**Chapter 2: The Hunted**

** "If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were."**   
** -Anonymous**   
** By: shiro*tenshi**

Disclaimer: I don't own lots of things. First of all, the title I used above is NOT mine, Escaflowne is not mine (as well as its characters)   
and the quote is not mine. I also do not own Oxford University. 

Van looked at the small pendant in his hand and noticed an opaque object. It seemed irregular and when he maneuvered it, the opaque object stayed in its place. With curiosity growing in his eyes, he wondered what it was. Suddenly, he recognized a crazed feature of the object. It had garnet orbs and realized it was a person. 

Placing his hand on his sword, he unsheathed it, the same time the cloaked figure unsheathed his sword. The figure took the first hit, which Van blocked and they continued to fight, their swords striking one another with great epertise. 

Finally, Allen, roaming around the castle, heard swords slicing through the air and called for the Royal Guards. 

"Show yourself, coward," said Van, aiming to remove its hood. The figure avoided all his questions and continued fighting, its eyes gleaming with bloodlust and malice. The figure with all its expertise in sword fighting, threw Van's sword acroos his chambers, in only one shot. Defenseless, Van quickly grabbed his two scimitars beside his bed, advancing towards the cloaked figure. 

"Your skills have improved, King Van, but they can never match mine!" bragged the figure with a crazed tone. Abruptly, with one powerful shot, the figure sliced his sword through the air and Van amazingly blocked it. As the figure applied more pressure, Van was descending towards the ground and would die if he reached another foot towards it. Thinking quickly, Van looked into the figure's eyes, using his other scimitar and pierced it through the figure's hood, taking off his focus. He used the other scimitar to hook it around the figure's sword and throwing it across the room, to the figure's inconvienence. 

The figure grabbed his sword, flung it at Van's face, one inch from his eye. By this time, the Royal Guards gathered around the figure, with all their swords aiming at his body. He hissed at them and in a haunting voice, he said "The next time you'll be forever grieved for living!" With that, a gust of wind blew and he vanished. 


	4. Chapter 3: Serendipity

** Chapter 3: Serendipity**

Disclaimer: I don't own lots of things. First of all, the title I used above is NOT mine, Escaflowne is not mine (as well as its characters) and the quote is not mine. 

"I hold it true, what'er befall;   
I feel it, when I sorrow most;   
'Tis better to have loved and lost   
Than never to have loved at all."   
-Alfred Lord Tennyson, In Memoriam 

Hitomi stared up at the sky that night, pondering about Van, the 'extraterrestrial sighting' and about her past when she was in high school. She reminisced about her best friend Yukari (who still is her best friend now) and her jejune fantasies about Amano, who had died recently. It had been six months ago when Amano, a Japanese business man died in an aeroplane crash, costing the lives of him, the pilot, crew and his father. Headlines were launched everywhere and the Susumu Empire started falling, as fast as it began. Despite these sometimes dramatic memories, Hitomi couldn't help but focus on Van de Fanel of Fanelia, her lost love. She loved how his hair colour resembled that of a raven's wing, full, soft and ebony. It had been too long since their last encounter five years ago when she was a fresh, young teen. Hitomi still longed for Van's return and if she could, her return to Gaea. 

All Hitomi had of Van's was a single white feather which released moments with him that would be forever etched in her mind. Hitomi kept it close to her heart and luck was always with her when she did. Remembering the place she kept it in, Hitomi walked over to her jewellery case in her dorm, rummaging through all the fine jewels and charms she collected through her life. Finally, she pulled out a fine white feather, in perfect shape with wings so soft and sleek. Suddenly, Hitomi heard an odd ringing sound outside, so with the feather in hand, she stepped out onto the balcony, to find out what it was for. Huge flashes of different coloured light descended upon her, lifting her up in what seemed to be a pillar of light. Surprised, Hitomi looked around her surroundings and smiled, because this meant she was destined to head for Gaia. 

* * *

  
** Gaia-Fanelia**

Van paced around his enormous chamber, frantically thinking about the unknown 'creature' who crept into his room for attack. Allan said he was lucky to have survived the ambushed attack. Allan and his soldiers had taken their place back, carefully guarding the perimeter of the castle, for the sake of Van's life. The attack had unleashed confusion among the knight, trying to think back in the past about who it was. 

Allan looked up at the dark sky, remembering the past years, when Hitomi roamed Gaia, when Escaflowne lived as the 'white dragon' and when Van's brother, Folken was alive. He spotted a flash of light descending upon Fanelia with tremendous speed. It was heading towards the balcony where Van was! Alarmed by this sudden flash of light, Allan raced up to the King's chambers, warning everyone he could while he raced towards his destination. 

The pillar of light slowed down as it reached the balcony of King Van, which seemed to be where it was heading. Van turned around, awed by the light that suddenly appeared at his balcony. The luminous light glared in his eyes, so he protected them with his arm. As the light gradually disappeared Van set his arm down, watching as a figure emerged from the light. It looked like an angel, taking graceful steps towards him never hesitating. With caution, Van grasped the handle of his sword ready to take it out. When the light has completely disappeared, Van unsheathed his sword and held it at the figure's throat. 

"I knew you would come back," said Van, his sword at its throat. 

The figure stopped in its tracks, put its hand around the blade, not caring if it slit its hands and Van let the figure take it down. Its gentleness touched him, resembling the gentleness of someone in his past. He looked at the figure, clad in a red shirt and black pants. Van smiled for he knew at once who this was; Hitomi. 

A/N: Sorry everyone for the long wait! I was really low on inspiration and the Olympics just started a week ago, so I was cheering for Canada. Even though we only have 5 medals, I was so proud when Catriona LeMay Doan won gold and the Canadian National Anthem was played! Anyway, I hope at least one of the North American countries gets number one in the medal count, cuz I don't think Canada will anymore! Anyway, I hope u liked this chapter cuz I don't think I'll be continuing until next month! I'm also proud that Jamie Salé and David Pelletier finally got their gold! They totally deserved it and our anthem was played again! Well, until next time, Ciao! 

** -shiro*tenshi-**   



End file.
